


Shattered

by Darkly_Sweet_Angel (Patch_Ciprianos_Angel)



Category: RWBY, Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Yup Another Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel/pseuds/Darkly_Sweet_Angel
Summary: In her victory and one final act of defiance, Alyssa uses her Wish to turn back the clock and undo everything she’s done, including going down the rabbit hole, unknowing of her dark guide’s other plans. Leaving Morpheus betrayed and indelibly mad, with one final hope to escape his curse. Reaching across the cosmos and into another plane of existence for the other remaining Lidell descendant. Ruby Rose.





	1. Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how to rate this story. I wrote it with a clear rating in mind. But, there are times where I reread over some of Morpheus' actions and I just wonder, "Should I up the rating...? Or not?" If anyone has any idea if I should change the rating, let me know. Until, then, I'll just sit here, very confused.

_You were the shadow to my light. Did you feel us?_

_Another star. You fade away._

_Afraid our aim is out of sight. Wanna see us, alive?_

_Where are you now? Where are you now?_

_Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy?_

_Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?_

_Where are you now? Atlantis. Under the sea._

_Under the sea. Where are you now?_

_Another dream? The monsters running wild inside of me._

_I’m faded._

_Faded – Alan Walker_

* * *

 

_It’s time to wake up, my little rose petal._

The velvety voice invaded Ruby Rose’s mind, caressing her brain with its seductive touch. The dialect lit the neurons and started the synapses firing with familiarity.

Her silver eyes fluttered open, dark lashes fanning her cheeks.

_Who was that?_

She heard the rustle of her companions’ awakening.

A brief shadowed image dances across her memory. It was a _dream_. But it didn’t feel like one. She clambered out of her sleeping bag and prepared for the day with her friends. It was another day of walking.

And the rain the night before wouldn’t make it any better, as the rain carried the remainder of the winter chill with it.

 _Remember me, little petal…_ the voice seemed to ask of her.

Ruby shook her head and smoothed her clothes before rolling up her sleeping bag, tying it closed. The canopy of trees and leaves made for a partial cover from the rain. It wasn’t perfect, but it kept the majority of the rain off the traveling teens. Ruby was grateful for it. Jaune had a good sense about these things.

As they gathered around the morning fire, making breakfast, the young Huntress-in-Training noticed a flicker of movement in the water puddle next to her foot. A large blue and black moth.

 _What?_ She looked around.

“Are you okay?” Jaune asked.

Nora also looked worried. Ren seemed contemplative as he made their breakfast.

“Yeah. Just had some weird dreams.” She mumbled.

“Maybe it was all this rain. Hopefully, today, we’ll get to find a town and have warm beds.” Nora said. She was in one of her rare, motherly, moods, Ruby noticed.

After a quick breakfast and finishing up their packing, they were on the road again.

 _He’s here._ A tiny voice whispered from Ruby’s left.

She uttered a soft yelp and looked around for the source of the voice. There was nothing around her. Except for some bugs and trees. But bugs and plants can’t speak… She shook herself roughly and followed her friends. But not before the voice returned with a final warning.

_He rides the wind…_

“Guys, that storm looks nasty!” Jaune’s shocked voice broke through the chill of fear that sunk into Ruby’s bones.

She tilted her head upward to gaze at the sky, seeing the darkening clouds gathering.

“We should hurry!” She cried, breaking into a run.

The others followed and a crack of thunder shook the ground and rumbled through their shoes.

 

_Bloody, bloody Alyssa!_

The rage and hurt at betrayal shook Morpheus.

In her one final act of defiance and betrayal, she took her Wish and used it to turn back the clock. Not only sending her mortal back but undoing everything she had done as well. Including going down the rabbit hole.

But that was all well and good. For _her._ No doubt she was living happily with her human boyfriend.

The thought made the jewels on Morpheus’ face glimmer a sickly green as he paced back and forth in his bedroom, a scowl twisting his mouth.

 _Fine. Play house with your human all you’d like, Alyssa. I shall get what I want. I always do_.

A memory of red and black hair and silver eyes paraded through his memories.

_Ah. **Her**. _

He turned on his heel and set off in search of a mirror that he could use as a conduit.

_Where have you gone to, my little rose petal?_

The Higanbana inn looked warm and cozy. And it was. They all shared a floor. Jaune’s room was across the hall from Ruby’s and Ren and Nora shared a room next to hers. Ruby was never so happy to have a warm room and bed. She shed her hood and took a nice, hot shower, washing away the debris of her travels and the rainwater.

Once she changed into a pair of soft pajamas, she clambered into her bed. Her muscles ached from long walks and fights. Ruby picked up her Scroll and opened it. The words, “Local Signal Only” blinked above the screen and served as a solemn reminder that she can’t contact her sister. Ruby snapped it closed, frowning. She lay back, staring at the ceiling and listened to the soft drumming of the rain along the roof.

Soon, she picked herself off the spongy ground and peered around her surroundings, seeing a large mushroom and smoke surrounding it.

 _Am I….?_ Ruby thought, feeling preposterous. _In Wonderland?_

“Hello, little rose petal.” A velvety voice purred.

“Caterpillar?” Ruby stammered, feeling endlessly stupid.

A rich chuckle reverberated in her bones and she took a timid step closer, waving away the smoke that brought back memories of Yang reading her the story. She coughed on hookah smoke and blinked her watering eyes at the shadowed figure.

“Why am I here?”

“You are here, little rose petal, for the noblest of reasons.” The voice replied. “I am in trouble. And I need you to help me.”

Ruby’s spine straightened at the words.

“Will you be my hero, little rose petal?”

“I will.” Ruby said, remembering her father’s words, “As a Huntsman or Huntress, it’s our duty to help and protect those that can’t help or protect themselves.”

Wings unfurled in the smoke and Ruby bolted upright, looking around her room.

“That was an odd dream,” She commented feeling unnerved by it, rubbing her head. The dream felt so real. She hopped off her bed and padded to the bathroom.

While in there, she washed her face with cool water before starting when she noticed that the mirror didn’t look right. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but something about it was just _off_. Telling herself that it was simply the lighting and her grogginess, she left the bathroom, unaware that eyes, from the other side of the mirror, followed her as she left the bathroom.

Ruby collapsed on the bed tiredly, checking her phone, seeing that barely three hours had passed. And there were sounds coming from Ren and Nora’s room that Ruby _really_ didn’t want to hear.

“Why?” She groaned up at the ceiling and picked up the second pillow, jumping back and hitting her head on the ironically named headboard, wincing as a flame of pain seared through her scalp, whiting out her vision and causing her eyes to water.

When she’d picked up the pillow, a pair of blue and black wings fluttered and a large moth had flown to the window and out into the storm. Ruby rubbed her scalp with a frown.

“Where did _that_ come from?!” She frowned before standing and closing the window. “I could’ve sworn I had that closed…”

She crawled back into bed and covered her head with the second pillow silencing the nightmare-inducing noises and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. She had a few more hours of dreamless sleep before she was awoken by a knocking at the door.

“Ugh,” She whined a bit before rolling onto her side. And fell off the bed. She yelped when she hit the floor, hearing the concerned voices of her teammates. “I’m awake!” She cried, throwing the door open to speak to them. Ruby smoothed her bedhead as she gazed at her team blearily.

“Umm,” She heard Jaune start. A faint thump and a whimper signaled to her that Nora kicked Jaune before he could speak. Ruby shot a thankful glance at the ginger bruiser before closing the door and slumping against it. She had a lot to process and not a lot of time to get ready. She changed quickly into her cape and combat skirt.

“ _I need you, little rose petal_ …” The whisper caressed the edges of her mind _._

 _I know. And I’ll do my best to help._ Ruby thought, clipping her hood into place.

 

Morpheus’ lips curved into a triumphant smile as he stepped away from the mirror, “Good. I’ll be waiting, my little rose petal.”


	2. Darker Days and Brighter Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is short.
> 
> For me, the set-up is the hardest part to write.
> 
> I don't know why.
> 
> I can EXPLAIN how I WANT it to be. 
> 
> But, when comes to writing it.... forget it.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't read Splintered in a while, and have no access to it.
> 
> So, if anyone does or at least remembers, can you fill me in on AG Howard's Underland?
> 
> Because, I forgot.
> 
> I remember the Flowers that eat people. Rabid White (He kinda looks like a skinless rabbit, right? I think?) The NAME of the Octobenus, but not what it looks like.
> 
> Also, I forgot the Trials that Alyssa had to go through.
> 
> I DO remember that one involved a sponge, the lake of tears, clams that ate the Octobenus? I think...
> 
> And that there were two sisters in a cemetery?
> 
> Gah.
> 
> Memory. It's such a fleeting thing, isn't it?
> 
> Anyway, please, somebody help.
> 
> I forgot.
> 
> And the Splintered Wikia doesn't have any of that info. 
> 
> And I need it for future chapters of Shattered.
> 
> Anyway....

_Your whispers follow me when I try to leave._

_I fight for a love that I don’t truly believe._

_In my heart, you’re a risk I’m willing to take._

_But my head is telling me there’s too much at stake._

_I don’t trust you, but I want to. Please, don’t let me fall._

_I gaze up at the midnight sky, can’t find a single star._

_There are times when I miss the light. But I’m not afraid of the dark._

_The Dark – Beth Crowley_

* * *

 

Ruby winced when the bright rays of sunlight struck her.

It felt as though she’d spent a lifetime in darkness, and was just now introduced to sunlight. It was painful and jarring. But, it was more than enough to kick-start her for the day. She pushed on and began walking with her team.

A cold breeze fluttered her skirts and that familiar voice returned, _I’ve been cursed, my rose petal. I can’t tell you many details, but I need you to break it. I beg of you, find mercy in your heart and save me._

Ruby pursed her lips together and thought firmly, _I will._

A black and blue moth fluttered past her and the words carried on the wind followed her and her team.

_Thank you, my sweet rose petal. Thank you._

Ruby pushed ahead.

She stepped over to Jaune and took the map from his backpack and unfolded it. Her eyes danced over the chart.

“Hmm…” She nodded to herself. “We’re… close?”

The uncertainty of her voice made Jaune step closer to her. He turned the map in her hands and pointed to a road.

“We’re here.” He said.

“Oh!” Ruby nodded and then lowered her head, crestfallen and handed the map back to him.

“So, the next village?” She asked.

“We’ll be there by… nightfall.”

“Great!”

“Tomorrow.”

“Not so great,” Ruby sulked.

“Don’t worry,” Nora bounded towards Ruby, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. “I’m sure we’ll make it to Sagiso soon.”

The village’s name sent prickles down Ruby’s spine for a reason she couldn’t identify. She shook the feeling off and continued walking. Everything seemed different this morning.

It felt almost as if the trees and insects had taken on voices. And were speaking to her, warning her of something – _someone_. But, with all of them clamoring for her attention, she couldn’t understand them.

Instead, she pulled her hood over her head in an attempt to silence them.

“You okay?”

She raised her eyes, spotting her teammates gazing at her, concerned.

“Just tired,” Ruby said, fearing what they would think if she told them the truth.

_They’d probably think I’m crazy._

“You didn’t sleep well?” Nora frowned, placing her hand on Ruby’s forehead.

“No,” Ruby admitted.

“Probably, because two people were making a lot of noise all night,” Jaune put his two cents in, making Nora and Ren flush a bright red.

Ruby pried Nora’s hand from her head and continued walking, her ears hot. She didn’t admit to hearing them. But, didn’t deny it either. And didn’t know which was worse.

_Come to me, my rose petal._

“How?” She murmured to herself, feeling frustration seize her.

_Sagiso._

“But, that’s _days_ away.” She said, louder this time.

“What is?” Ren queried.

Ruby ignored him.

_I know a shortcut, my rose petal._

“ _Where?_ ”

_Tsubaki. Find Tsubaki..._

Ruby looked around for the source of the voice.

But, found naught but water puddles, wet earth, trees, and foliage.

“What’s going on?”

Ruby’s teammates all but cornered her.

“I don’t know what you’re –”

“Cut the crap,” Jaune said firmly. “You’ve been acting really strange lately. And it’s worrying all of us.”

“I don’t…” Ruby began and finally, she took a deep breath, “You’ll all think I’m crazy.” She said, at last, her voice small.

“No.” Nora said, “We won’t.”

Ruby swallowed thickly, “I’ve been hearing voices. And having these really weird dreams.”

“Weird, how?” Jaune asked, carefully measuring his words.

Ruby could tell by their expressions that this went beyond simple worries and drifted into concerns for her psychological health.

“There’s this guy and he keeps asking me for help.” She responded, exasperated. “I don’t know what it means.”

They opened their mouths, but before they could utter a word, she plowed through, “And then, bugs and plants started talking to me. They’ve been warning me about someone and telling me to go to Tsubaki. I don’t know what to think anymore!” She threw her hands into the air.

“Think it’s a trap?” Nora asked Jaune slowly.

“It definitely sounds like a trap.”

“But, he’s expecting me there.” Ruby said, numbly.

“Who?” Jaune asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“The Caterpillar.” She responded, feeling stupid.

More so when the others exchanged a glance.

After a moment of silence, they continued on, Jaune in control of the map. Ruby looked over his shoulder, seeing that Tsubaki was in the other direction. Jaune was leading them East. And Tsubaki was West.

She silently snapped a picture of the map and discreetly backed away before tapping her Semblance for a boost. She darted away before they could stop her. If it were a trap, she needed to know.

 _If it’s a trap, I’ll stop him._ She thought, determination fueling her.

She wandered until night fell, her Scroll buzzing every fifteen minutes. But, she didn’t check it. She didn’t need to. Ruby knew that the others had been calling her. And her resolve pushed her to keep going and not look back.

_I’m here, my little rose petal…_

The voice called to her. Ruby felt the inexplicable pull and followed it. Allowing it to tug her toward the village.

She finally collapsed, exhausted and unfurled her sleeping bag beneath a tree, crawling inside it. She fell into a deep slumber within seconds.

 

Ruby pushed herself off the ground and examined her surroundings. It certainly wasn’t the Wonderland that Yang told her of. There was something… _off._ She couldn’t quite put her finger on what.

But, it made her stomach twist into knots.

“Hello?” She called out.

“My little rose petal, at last.” That velvety purr sent thrills down her spine.

And she didn’t like it. Not one bit.

She turned to meet the source of the voice when she awoke in her sleeping bag. Ruby groaned and rubbed her temples before clambering out of her sleeping bag. She ate a handful of the trail mix that’d she’d carried in her bag and washed it down with a sip from her water bottle.

Then, she rolled up her sleeping bag and pressed on. Her stomach gnawed with hunger but, she pushed that feeling aside and kept walking, following the picture of the map on her phone.

She didn’t _want_ to abandon her teammates. But, this man had been haunting her dreams. And she needed to know if he were real. And if so, whether he’d planned a trap for her or not. If that were his intention… Her thoughts briefly flitted to Crescent Rose, nestled safely in her sheath at Ruby’s back.

 _I’m sorry, guys._ She thought before continuing her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagiso in Hanakotoba (The Japanese Language of Flowers) means, “My thoughts will follow you into your dreams.” 
> 
> Kinda proud of myself for finding this one. 
> 
> Heh.
> 
> And Tsubaki means, “In love, perishing with grace, longing and waiting.” 
> 
> Depending on the flower color.


End file.
